Harry Potter e a Câmara de Gryffindor
by Lyra-chan1
Summary: A vida de Harry Potter está para mudar...


I Fuga da rua dos Alfeneiros  
  
Válter Dursley estacionou o carro na garagem do n.º 4, cantarolando animadamente. Tivera um dia excelente! Gritara com algumas pessoas, insultara mais algumas, e demitira um velho imprestável que só estava causando prejuízos para a Grunnigs. Ele bateu a porta do carro, e correu para a varanda da casa. Tirou a chave do bolso do casaco e abriu a porta fazendo ruído, para avisar que estava chegando. - Ah, o conforto do lar! - ele exclamou quando, já dentro de casa, deixou- se cair sentado no sofá. "Estou em casa!" - ele anunciou, apanhando o controle remoto da tevê e sintonizando-a em um canal qualquer, onde passava uma dessas novelas que a esposa gostava de assistir. Petúnia apareceu à porta da cozinha, sorrindo e arreganhando seus dentes de cavalo. - Chegou bem na hora do jantar - disse ela, e Válter esfregou as mãos, satisfeito. O avantajado homem de família levantou-se da poltrona, deu um beijinho na mulher, e entrou na cozinha infestada pelo cheiro de macarronada. Ele dirigiu-se ao fogão novo que comprara de presente para Petúnia no natal passado, onde um panelão de macarrão ao sugo o aguardava. - Duda não vem comer? - perguntou, enquanto servia-se de uma boa porção da massa. - Estava indo chamá-lo agora - disse Petúnia. - Então vá logo, antes que essa belezinha aqui esfrie! Petúnia subiu as escadas vagarosamente, e parou diante de uma porta de madeira com a seguinte placa pendurada no trinco: noti disturbi. De dentro do quarto, o som inconfundível de alienígenas sendo explodidos lhe dava a certeza de que Duda estava, como sempre, as voltas com seu novíssimo videogame. Ela bateu na porta com o nó dos dedos. - Dudinha, querido, o jantar está pronto! - anunciou ela. Alguns minutos se passaram (o tempo que Duda precisava para levantar-se da cama e atravessar o quarto com seu corpo obeso). - Sai da frente - disse Duda, abrindo a porta do quarto e empurrando a mãe sem muita delicadeza. O garoto precipitou-se para a escada, e quase quebrou os degraus com suas pegadas de hipopótamo. Petúnia fungou, orgulhosa. Ah, o seu bebê, como estava grande, forte e bonito! Ela limpou o canto dos olhos com a barra do avental vermelho xadrez, e seu olhar recaiu sobre a última porta fechada no final do corredor. Imediatamente, sua face se fechou. Por detrás daquela porta, escondia-se o maior e mais desagradável segredo da família Dursley. Petúnia sentia calafrios e comichões só de imaginar o que os vizinhos da rua dos Alfeneiros diriam, caso tomassem conhecimento de tamanha anormalidade. A Sra. Dursley caminhou até a porta do quarto, com seu chinelo arrastando no chão. *** Deitado de barriga no soalho de seu quarto, Harry Potter tentava, sem muito sucesso, terminar a redação que o professor Binns passara como dever de casa para as férias. Binns pedira dois metros de pergaminhos, e, até agora, a única coisa que o garoto conseguira fora duas linhas. Harry levou um susto quando alguém bateu com violência na porta do quarto. - Venha jantar - disse a voz seca de sua tia, Petúnia. - Já vou - respondeu Harry, enquanto empurrava, de qualquer jeito, pergaminho, pena e tinteiro para baixo da cama. Quando entrou na cozinha, Duda já estava no final de seu enorme prato de macarrão, e começava a esticar um olho grande para a panela sobre o fogão. Harry apanhou um prato no armário, e serviu-se de macarrão sobre o olhar vigilante de tia Petúnia. Ai dele se derrubasse um pingo de molho no chão. O jantar foi a mesma chatice de sempre; Tio Válter falando de seu mais novo cliente, e tia Petúnia fingindo interesse, enquanto Duda furtava os biscoitos de fibra que a mãe comprara para combater a prisão de ventre do Sr. Dursley. Harry acabou de comer, e colocou seu prato na pia. Subiu, em seguida, para o seu quarto, onde o dever de história da magia o aguardava embaixo da cama. Entrando no quarto, a primeira coisa que o garoto viu foi sua coruja, Edwiges, empoleirada na cabeceira da cama, desferindo bicadas em uma corujinha um pouco menor, que Harry identificou como Píchi. - Edwiges! - exclamou Harry, correndo em socorro da pequena ave. - Edwiges, mas que coisa! Pare já com isso! A coruja lhe lançou um olhar de "então é assim, é?", e saiu voando, largando todas as cartas de Harry no chão. - Eu, heim - Harry disse, enquanto juntava suas cartas e se sentava na cama, onde Píchi já havia se acomodado - Acho que é coisa da idade... Harry fez um agrado na cabeça minúscula de Píchi, mas logo se arrependeu disso, pois a coruja ficou mais agitada do que já estava, e o garoto passou o maior trabalhão para acalmá-la novamente. - Hum... Vejamos o que você trouxe para mim - disse Harry, desamarrando uma carta com certa dificuldade da perna de Píchi. Ele desenrolou o pergaminho, e leu seu conteúdo em voz alta: Harry, Como você está? Hum... Lembra que a mamãe disse que você poderia passar o final das férias aqui em casa? Pois é, o convite ainda está de pé! Bom, nós vamos comprar o material escolar no Beco Diagonal amanhã. O que você acha de a gente se encontrar lá, heim? Aí você já leva as suas coisas, que de lá já vai direto para a Toca. Bom, escreva dizendo se está "o.k." para você, tá? Rony Harry sentiu-se imensamente feliz. As férias na casa dos tios estavam sendo um verdadeiro martírio, e o garoto ansiava por esse convite dos Weasley mais do que tudo no mundo. Com um largo sorriso estampado no rosto, Harry apanhou a pena e o tinteiro que estavam embaixo da cama, e um pedaço de pergaminho virgem. Então, escreveu o seguinte: Rony, Eu estou bem, na medida do possível, é claro... Calma, é brincadeira! Eu já estava até pensando que vocês não iam mais me convidar! Tenho certeza de que meus tios não vão se opor a minha ida para a Toca. Eles já não vêem a hora de se livrarem de mim, e certamente ficarão soltando foguetes se eu deixar a rua dos Alfeneiros alguns dias antes. Então... Encontro você na frente da Floreios e Borrões, O.k.? Harry Tão entretido que estava redigindo essa carta, Harry não percebeu quando Píchi pulou para fora da cama. Seus olhos de contas viajaram da cama do garoto para janela, e da janela para o velho armário de madeira. Um pequeno feixe de luz escapava pela porta do quarto entreaberta, o que chamou a atenção da coruja. - Acho que está bom - disse Harry, após reler a carta que escrevera para o amigo. - Agora, é só você entreg... Píchi? O garoto levantou-se da cama, procurando pela coruja com os olhos. Chamou o nome dela novamente, mas de nada adiantou. Harry coçou a cabeça, e largou o pergaminho sobre a cama. "Onde, raios, essa coruja foi se meter?" Perguntou-se em voz alta. Achando que seria um provável lugar onde a ave se esconderia, o garoto debruçou-se debaixo da cama. Nesse momento, um berro apavorado de Duda se fez ouvir por toda a residência dos Dursley (e, provavelmente, nas vizinhas também). Com o susto, Harry deu com a cabeça no estrado da cama. Mas não teve tempo para preocupar-se com a pancada, saindo correndo para o quarto do primo. Ao escancarar a porta, Harry confirmou suas suspeitas: Duda estava encurralado contra a parede do quarto, e Píchi olhava para ele com inocente curiosidade, do chão. - Píchi! - Harry exclamou, pulando em cima da coruja antes que esta conseguisse perceber o que estava acontecendo. Ele ergueu-se, vitorioso, segurando a ave com firmeza entre as mãos. Mas isso foi um erro terrível, pois tio Válter adentrava no quarto como um rinoceronte furioso, seguido por tia Petúnia, naquele exato momento. - Dudinha, querido, o que aconteceu? - perguntou tia Petúnia, histérica. - Aquela... aquela... coisa me atacou! - choramingou Duda, apontando um dedo gordo e trêmulo para Píchi, nas mãos de Harry. - SEU MOLEQUE MALDITO! - berrou tio Válter, a cara muito vermelha e os bigodes arrepiados. - COMO OUSA SOLTAR UM ANIMAL DESSES NO QUARTO DE DUDA! - Mas... - começou Harry, mas não conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois o tio o arrastou (puxando-o pela orelha) para fora do quarto de Duda. - AGORA VOCÊ VAI APRENDER UMA LIÇÃO - continuou o tio. - VAI LEVAR O CORRETIVO QUE JÁ DEVIA TER LEVADO FAZ TEMPO! Tio Válter começou a soltar o cinto na calça, e Harry arregalou os olhos já imaginando a surra que ia levar. Mais do que depressa, correu para o seu quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si. - ABRA ESSA PORCARIA - tio Válter deu alguns murros na porta, e Harry encolheu-se no canto do quarto, abraçando Píchi com força. Tanta força, que a ave até piava com falta de ar. - Mas não foi minha culpa! - Harry berrou, rouco. - Pois bem, então fique aí dentro - tio Válter falou, em tom de deboche. - Mas quando sair, moleque, vai levar a maior surra de sua vida miserável. Mesmo depois de ouvir os passos do tio se afastando, Harry continuou encolhido contra a parede. - Eu odeio você - Harry murmurou. Soltou Píchi, que voou para longe dele. "Para mim já chega. Vou embora." O garoto apanhou seu malão, e encheu-o de qualquer jeito com todos os seus pertences. Que não eram muitos, diga-se de passagem. Apanhou também sua varinha, e meteu-a no bolso da calça, junto com a carta que enviaria a Rony. Depois de certificar-se de que não esquecera nada, Harry escancarou a janela do quarto e, montando em sua Firebolt, planou silenciosamente até o quintal do n.º 4. Então, com o único pensamento de afastar-se o mais depressa possível daquelas pessoas, o garoto pôs-se a correr o mais rapidamente que suas pernas conseguiam. Parou em uma esquina que julgava distante o bastante da casa dos tios, para tomar fôlego, apoiando-se nos joelhos. Harry limpou o suor que escorria-lhe pela testa e pensou, desejoso, no garrafão de água na geladeira dos Dursley (ele era o único que o consumia). Harry sentou-se sobre o malão, procurando organizar suas idéias. Primeiro, precisava arranjar um lugar para passar a noite até a tarde seguinte, quando encontraria Rony e os Weasley no Beco Diagonal. O rosto de Harry se iluminou, ao recordar-se do Caldeirão Furado, o bar- hospedaria onde ficara quando fugira de casa aos 13 anos. - É claro! - Harry deu um tapa na própria testa. - Como eu não pensei nisso antes? Mas o sorriso no rosto de Harry se dissolveu, quando o garoto escutou um ruído estranho vindo de um canto convenientemente escuro da rua, onde o poste de luz estava quebrado. O garoto apurou os ouvidos e os olhos. Pensando bem, o tal barulho parecia mais com um... farfalhar de asas. No momento em que Harry chegava a essas conclusões, o que quer que estivesse oculto pelas sombras precipitou-se sobre sua cabeça. Harry berrou, e desequilibrou-se de cima do malão, esborrachando-se na calçada. Ele tateava o bolso em busca de sua varinha, quando a "coisa" que o havia supostamente atacado entrou em seu campo de visão. - Píchi! - Harry exclamou, num misto de alívio e zanga. - Quase me matou do coração! Píchi apenas continuou a olhar o garoto inocentemente, obviamente sem compreender patavina do que Harry estava dizendo. "De qualquer forma" Harry disse, após passar o maior sermão na pequena ave, que ocupava-se em bicar o chão da calçada, onde alguém deixara cair alguns salgadinhos de queijo. "Fico feliz de ter você como companhia. Ao menos não me sentirei tão sozinho... Até que aquela traidora da Edwiges resolva dar as caras." Ele estendeu o braço direito para a coruja, e ela empoleirou-se no mesmo. Harry fez um agrado no pequeno animal, já esquecendo que fora ela a causadora dos acontecimentos que resultaram na sua fuga da residência dos tios. Quanto ao transporte que o levaria até o Caldeirão Furado, Harry pensou imediatamente no Nôitibus Andante. Esticou a mão da varinha, e em poucos segundos uma coisa grande e roxa apareceu cantando pneus no começo da rua. O Nôitibus estacionou com estardalhaço diante de Harry, que observava toda a cena embasbacado. Ao que parecia, o motorista Ernesto Prang ainda não aprendera a guiar o veículo sem que os objetos em seu caminho precisassem se desviar para são serem esmagados. A porta do Nôitibus se escancarou, e um rapaz de mais ou menos uns vinte e poucos anos surgiu diante das vistas de Harry. Era muito magrelo, e usava óculos maiores que o rosto, o que contribuía para dar-lhe a aparência de uma das muitas corujas de igreja de Hogwarts. - Bem vindo ao Nôitibus Andante, o transporte de emergência para bruxos e bruxas perdidos. Basta esticar a mão da varinha, subir a bordo e podemos levá-lo aonde quiser. E eu serei seu condutor durante esta noite, chamam-me Hugo - Hugo parou de falar por alguns momentos, examinando Harry atentamente. "Como você se chama, garoto?" Perguntou, desconfiado. - Harry. Harry Potter. Os olhos de Hugo se arregalaram. Harry remexeu-se incomodamente ao sentir o olhar dele correr para a sua cicatriz. Nunca conseguira se acostumar realmente com a fama. - Então, Harry - disse Hugo, procurando, sem muito sucesso, parecer natural. - Por que chamou os serviços do Nôitibus? - Porque quero ir a um lugar - Harry disse, perguntando-se se aquilo não era um tanto óbvio. - Que lugar? - O Caldeirão Furado - informou Harry - Sabe onde fica, não? - É claro que sim - disse Hugo, sorrindo de orelha a orelha - Ei, o que está esperando, Harry? Suba logo, vamos. A noite é longa mas não eterna, e temos muito o que fazer. Harry concordou com a cabeça, e Hugo abriu passagem para o garoto entrar no veículo. O interior do Nôitibus estava exatamente igual a última vez em que Harry estivera ali. Ele se largou em uma cama, sentindo-se muito cansado. Hugo, que fizera a gentileza de pegar o malão de Harry, depositou-o ao lado da cama. - Harry - ele disse. - Coloque essa coruja dentro de uma gaiola, pois é proibida a livre circulação de animais de qualquer tipo no interior do veículo. - Ok - Harry disse, enquanto colocava Píchi dentro da gaiola de Edwiges com algum esforço, porque a ave debatia-se e piava desesperadamente, tentando livrar-se das mãos do garoto. - Quer uma ajuda aí? - perguntou Hugo, prestativo. - Não, obrigado - Harry disse, batendo a porta da gaiola com uma Píchi furiosa muito bem presa lá dentro. - Posso tocar, Hugo? - perguntou Ernesto, impaciente. - Pode - confirmou Hugo. Sem pensar duas vezes, Ernesto pisou fundo no acelerador, e o Nôitibus disparou pela rua. Mesmo estando com sede, Harry recusou a caneca de chocolate quente oferecida por Hugo, pois tinha certeza absoluta de que qualquer coisa que ingerisse, estando dentro do Nôitibus, não permaneceria por muito tempo em seu estômago. - Então... O que aconteceu com Lalau? - perguntou Harry, procurando puxar conversa. - Ah, o velho Lalau - Hugo disse, com ar sonhador. - Éramos grandes amigos. E ainda somos, é claro. Ele que me indicou para o emprego, aqui no Nôitibus, sabe. Um bom sujeito... Lalau casou-se. - Sério? - perguntou Harry, sem conseguir acreditar. - Seríssimo - confirmou Hugo. - No final do ano passado. Foi uma cerimônia simples, na minha opinião. Mas, com o perdão da palavra, quem quer fazer alarde nesses tempos de hoje? Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. - E com quem Lalau casou? - Lalau é rico, agora - disse Hugo, com um certo tom de amargura na voz. - Ganhou na loteria dos bruxos. Ainda acho que foi por isso que aquela Katherine Zutt interessou-se tão repentinamente por ele. Lalau gostava dela desde os tempos de escola... Mas ela nunca sequer olhou pra ele. Então, foi só Lalau ficar rico para aquela lá se engraçar pra cima do coitado. E, Deus que me perdoe, mas Lalau é trouxa demais. Cai na conversa da primeira que aparece! - Hum... - disse Harry. Nesse momento, o Nôitibus deu uma brecada repentina, e o garoto precisou se segurar para não ser lançado contra Hugo. - Hogsmeade - anunciou Ernesto, acionando um botão para a porta do Nôitibus abrir. Só então Harry reparou em um vulto sentado na última cama do veículo. O bruxo (ou bruxa) atravessou o corredor lentamente, arrastando um grande malão de madeira. Harry notou que ele (ou ela) usava uma capa azul marinho com um capuz lhe cobrindo as feições. O garoto imaginou que devia se tratar de uma mulher, pois nenhum homem seria tão bem dotado de cima. Depois que a mulher deixou o Nôitibus, Harry perguntou a Hugo quem ela era, enquanto Ernesto tratava de pisar fundo novamente. - Uma tal de Lúcia - disse Hugo, pensativo. - Não me recordo seu sobrenome, por quê? - Nada não - disse Harry. - Só curiosidade. Ela é meio... estranha, não acha? - Põe estranha nisso, garoto! - exclamou Hugo. - Nós a apanhamos em uma cidade trouxa da África, Cali... Cali... - Calicute? - ajudou Harry, que sempre fora bom aluno em geografia (trouxa). - É, isso - confirmou Hugo. - Calicute. Imagina você, que ela veio a viagem inteira sem abrir a boca! Só ouvi a voz dela uma vez, e foi para dizer para onde queria ir e o nome! - Se querem a minha opinião - disse Ernesto, que escutara boa parte da conversa. - Acho que ela deve ter algum envolvimento com artes das trevas... - Credo, Ernesto! - exclamou Hugo, benzendo-se. - Também não é pra tanto! A mulher é estranha, verdade. Mas isso não significa que... - Eu não disse que ela tem ligação com Você-Sabe-Quem - interrompeu-o Ernesto. Hugo olhou para Harry de imediato, esperando ver qualquer reação nervosa no garoto. Este corou um pouco, constrangido. Por que todos achavam que ele, obrigatoriamente, tinha que tremer nas bases ao ouvir falar de Voldemort? Ora, já o enfrentara tantas vezes! O que estavam pensando? - Mas - continuou Ernesto - observando a maneira com que ela caminha, sempre altiva, aquele ar de quem sabe mais do que fala... - Desembucha logo, Ernesto! - mandou Hugo. - Pára com essa enrolação! - Ok, eu só queria criar um pouco de suspense - disse Ernesto, dando de ombros. - Acho que ela é, ou foi, uma auror. Ah, cá estamos nós! Caldeirão Furado! - Bem, sua parada é aqui, certo, Harry? - perguntou Hugo. - Hã? - disse Harry, como se acordasse de um transe. - Chegamos - repetiu Hugo. - Ah, claro - Harry falou. Na verdade, o garoto bem que desejava que a viagem tivesse durado um pouco mais, pois a conversa com Hugo e Ernesto sobre a tal de Lúcia estava sendo muitíssimo interessante. - Deixa que eu carrego a sua mala - disse Hugo. Ele entregou o malão a Harry, que aguardava do lado de fora do Nôitibus. "Foi bom conhecer você, Ronald" disse Hugo, sorridente. "Sempre que precisar de um transporte, é só..." - Estender a mão da varinha - completou Harry. - Eu sei, Hugo. - Ótimo. Então, vamos indo, certo, Ernesto? Boa noite, Harry. Foi realmente um prazer conhecê-lo. - Boa noite - Harry ficou parado diante do Caldeirão Furado, observando o minúsculo pontinho em que o Nôitibus se transformara desaparecer na esquina. 


End file.
